World Crisis
by A person named Kate
Summary: All the countries are having breakdowns, every single one, and no one knows why. It started with England with depression, but is passing to Japan and America becoming ill, who's next? Sorry this story is a failure, I lost the plot. I'm just going with the flow now.
1. The nightmares

England was at Japan's house for the upcoming world meeting in Tokyo. Japan sensed that something was wrong with England. Earlier he had asked England to rest, but England had said he had some serious paperwork due, so he could not. Japan felt somewhat worried about England, but he let that thought slip out of his mind as he started to fall asleep. He felt the suicides of his people, he is number 7 for countries with most suicide right now, but he couldn't possibly think about it, more or less do it. Japan couldn't possibly grasp why someone would take their own life. Japan closed his eyes and tried to think of a nation that would… the only person that popped into his mind at the current moment was England, was he really okay? Japan soon drifted to sleep.

England has been concentrating to hard on his paperwork, he refused to let his mind slip away from it, for his next paperwork has the due date of july 14, but they didn't want any until july 4, 1776.

1776?

England about face palmed, but missed his head, the hand went behind his head, which he head banged the desk, after rubbing his head for a couple seconds he said to himself "We live in the 21st century now, not the 18th." Suddenly he let his mind wander into his memories, first remembering one of the worst days of his life. Remembering the revolutionary war, which lead him to remembering the other wars, his 3 civil wars and ruling the seas. The pain of remembering was just too great for the fallen British Empire, and then he passed out because of the grief it brought him.

_A dark place, he was all by himself. He began to worry, did he die? He wished he did, often thinking of suicide. Before he would even attempt it, he would think, "What would the world be like without me in it anymore?" He was important in the past, but now he was barely important as before and the nations could get by without him. He never tried it before, but it did interest him very much. He lived so long. __**"Everything ages out and dies, England."**__ A voice other than England's said that, it sounded like America's. England was shocked. "America said that!?" England said close to tears. That emotion vanished. He had a straight face and his emotions, all emotions disappeared, never came out again and kept saying to himself "What's worth living anymore." And also "I'm worthless." America's voice appeared again "Everything dies, why should you wait to die, England?" England froze, but instead of hearing America's voice, he heard Japan's voice saying _

"England-san please wake up." England started to open his eyes, to see Japan shaking him slightly, enough to wake him up. Japan said "You slept through breakfast, England-san, we need to leave now or we will be late for the world meeting." England stood up and walked, swaying with every step, out the house and into a car, with Japan looking at him curiously, wondering if he's okay. On the car ride, England was still thinking about his "nightmare" and America's voice. England let one emotion free, **_fear_**, his face, turned away from Japan's and looking out the window, showed udder fear, like he was dying. Japan turned and said "England-san are you _alright_? England-san?" No response. Japan grabbed England's shoulder. Not even a flinch. Japan started to turn England and saw the edged fear on his face. Once Japan saw his face, he quickly whipped England around so he could see England's face completely. Japan was shaking England so if he was conscious, he would be so dizzy he would probably pass out. Japan started crying England's name out of fear "England-san… **_England-san!_**" _England could only see, only hear the wars of his past, he wanted out of his past, he didn't know how. He was stuck in the worst place possible for him, it was raining, he was covered in mud, he knew, he was back where he first mentally lost it. He looked up where America should be standing and he was. He started saying "America, why?"_ Somehow that got out of his lips in reality and Japan stopped shaking him. Japan had that facial expression of being confused. _ England still sees America and he looks at his face. America was giving a grin England thought he would never see. The grin wasn't America's usual grin, it was more evil looking, maybe because his eyes made it look evil. England realized that he needed to get out. America said __**"You are no longer needed, you see, I've replaced you. You can die now and the world would won't be as affected if I died, go ahead, and die already. The real reason why I didn't kill you wasn't because I acted more human, no, I wanted to see you in pain."**__ England grew a straight face._ He suddenly woke up from the day-nightmare in Japan's arms. Japan's face was scared and England masking his depression, scooted away from Japan, apologizing. "Sorry for that Japan, sometimes it happens." Japan's face got extremely serious. "You are mentally sick, are you not, England-san." England looked up at Japan, surprised and said "I am most defiantly not, I'm just tired." Japan squinted his eyes and said "I didn't know your tired had the facial expression of complete and udder fear." England didn't respond and Japan gave up telling England he was not mentally okay. They finally got to the meeting. The sat down at their seats and waited for the other nations to come.

A/N

So this is a story of England and America, Some of England's mental thoughts are some of my own when I think of what is my purpose in this world, or was I meant to be, or why don't I just get over everything and end it all. **THIS IS NOT THE END! THERE WILL BE OTHER CHAPTERS EVERYDAY! Hehehe, I'll post it no matter what.**


	2. England's ill

Only was a little while until other nations arrived. England focusing on not doing the same thing he did in the car, he had his pencil ready, along with paper, and the meeting was about to begin. England didn't know how to control his _"nightmares"_ so he forced himself to stay awake. Right about when the meeting was about to start, America walked in the room. **ON TIME.** England thought the world was about to end, because America was on time, or he started to grow up. Then England remembered **_"You are no longer needed, you see, I've replaced you. You can die now and the world would won't be as affected if I died, go ahead, and die already. The real reason why I didn't kill you wasn't because I acted more human, no, I wanted to see you in pain."_**England bowed his head and the meeting began. He took notes and never looked up, not even to fight with France or even America. France knew something was wrong in the meeting, he couldn't put his finger on it, and so he didn't bother to pipe up and say something didn't feel right. America never noticed England and thought he was out sick again, or drunk. Japan kept his eye contact on the mentally ill England the entire meeting. Once the American piped up and said "It's noon and I'm the hero, so I will stop this meeting for a lunch break." Everyone left their seats, except England. "Angleterre, are you alright? " The French man asked, expecting England to jump up and fight with him, but that wasn't the case. France ran over to England and felt his forehead. "No fever, but you look like you're about to die!" France said with a sad expression on his face. England could feel himself losing grip on reality. He just looked up at France, about to say something, but no, he just had a straight face and France could see from his eyes, he was being hurt. Japan reentered the room and walked over to the two other nations. "England-san, are you feeling better?" England firmed his grip on reality and said "Yes, Japan I am feeling much better, but I would like to be left alone." Japan and France exchanged looks and one of them said "Very well, we will leave." They both walked out, and then Japan closed the door. England took out a piece of paper and jotted down

-drowning

-burning in fire

-being crushed

-jumping off building

-suffocating

-ripping heart out

-poison

The list went on and on, but every single one he wrote down, the easiest ones were suffocating, jumping off building, of course a very tall one, and blood loss. England knew what he was doing; he was plotting his own suicide. England said one thing. "Those words hurt America and made me realize that I'm better off dead." Just after England said that, nations started filling the meeting room again. England folded the paper and put it in his pocket. The meeting resumed. Since there were no fights, some would say it was the best meeting they had. They almost had world peace figured out, until Russia spoke. They all made their way out of the meeting room, but England had to rush as quickly as he could, or he would miss his flight home. Finally after a how-many-hour flight, he was in his own country, more or less, in front of his own house. He opened the door to his house, closed the door behind him, and then he placed his back against the door and slid down to the floor. England went into the weeping position. England sat, thinking "Should I really end my life?" England stood up, and walked over to the desk he used to fill out paperwork. He flopped into the chair and attended to paperwork. After awhile he stopped, he couldn't focus on the paperwork. Just so he couldn't get back into his work, the phone rang. England sighed, without checking the caller ID, he picked up the phone. "Hello." England tried to sound normal. "Hey England, it's me 'Murica." "Hello America, why are you calling me?" The Brit didn't want America to know his pain, so he became cold hearted. "Well since you weren't at the meeting -"America was cut off by England. "I was there; you're going blind America, even with the glasses." There was a long silence then America spoke up. "Why didn't you reject any of my ideas? Why didn't you fight with me? Are you alright England?" A few seconds passed before England answered, annoyed "I'm perfectly fine America, so if that's all then -. " England stops talking, he went into one of those _"day-nightmares". _England left America on the phone waiting for his answer. America became impatient and started saying "England are you alright?" or "England, do you need help?"

_England was in that place again. He braced himself for America, and sure enough he came, but also with another voice. __**"I brought a friend to see if you would make more progress in killing yourself. Say hello, Canada."**_

**_"_**_Canada!?__ Why would you do such things with America!?"_

_England was almost ready to break into tears when Canada, with his soft voice said "I want to see you die England." America looked over at the Brit and said __**"Let's make a deal."**__ America smirked __**"Are you ready for what I have in store? You don't have to except the deal right away, you know that England**__." " Yes I know that very well America, so, what is your deal?" America was in a all out smile. __**"We will leave you alone for two weeks and at the end, you will commit suicide and it will count, either success or failure in suicide."**__ England not shocked by the suicide part, but was shocked for the very short time period. "Why only two weeks?" England asked. America grinned "We'll get worse and it won't just be Canada and I, no, all nations will want you dead soon enough. I knew you wouldn't accept the offer in the beginning. Don't worry, the pain I'm talking about is yet to come, and you will invoke the pain yourself." England noticed two things, this America had a wider vocabulary and a better grasp on grammar. England noticed America was growing up better than when he was with him, but still what he said. __**"You are no longer needed, you see, I've replaced you. You can die now and the world would won't be as affected if I died, go ahead, and die already. The real reason why I didn't kill you wasn't because I acted more human, no, I wanted to see you in pain**_**.****_"_**_That thing America said, was complete and udder truth. England had been replaced by his younger brother._

There had been three words that woke England. "I'm coming over." When America said that through the phone, England woke up to reality. "No, no, I'm fine, you stay where you are." America said "Are you sure?" Then England hung up the phone. He didn't want to talk to America, bad enough he has to deal with him in his _"nightmares"_. England walked to the bathroom to take his temperature, he felt like he had a fever. He looked in the mirror and in his head he swore he saw death looking right at him, but it was only himself. He didn't know how terrible he looked until now. He took his temperature, soon enough it was done taking his temperature. He just stood there looking down at the thermometer. France said he didn't have a fever a couple hours ago, now he has a fever of 38.6. "Am I going to die of illness before suicide?" England said. He sat down on the couch and after a couple minutes, passed out. That was the first time England was at peace, which feared him, because that meant worse is to come. After a few hours, there was a rapping on his front door, and then a voice said "England, ENGLAND. Open the fucking door!" It was America. England didn't even bother to move a muscle. America became very impatient and latched onto the doorknob and crushed it, and then ripped out the doorknob, then with force, burst through the door. He ran upstairs, not noticing the passed out body on the couch. America ran to all the rooms in the house, and then yelled "England where the **FUCK** are you!?" America turned around and saw what he did to England's door, he sighed and said "England will **_kill_** me once he sees this." America went over to the couch without directly looking at the couch, or even seeing the very person he was looking for. He forced all his weight onto the couch. He didn't know he was sitting on England. America sat directly on England's lungs. America had a confused face. "Where in the whole fucking world was England? I know he has so much paperwork to do. He wouldn't leave his house till it was finished, and I went in his room that he does his paperwork in- gosh I forgot what he called it, a study? Well he's somewhere and 'Murica will find him." America put his hands down and felt- clothes? He slid his left hand further down and felt a face. America's head jolted down to his left side and saw England's face, looking like death, more like dead, because America noticed he was sitting on England's lungs. America immediately jumped off England and started asking him questions. The last questions America asked in his round of pestering questions was "Are you still alive?" England opened his eyes only a tiny bit and said "Y-you almost k-killed me, A-Am-Amer-i" England passed out, and then America freaked out. "I KILLED ENGLAND!?" America folded his arms on top of England's chest and put his head down on his arms and tears started to develop. America felt his arms rise, and then drop. England was still alive! America realized what he needed to do. He picked England up, bridal style and carried him to his room. America tucked England in, and then left for some reason.

_England was back in that dark place. __**"I ALMOST **__**KILLED**__** YOU! Hahahahahaha…."**__ America was mocking England, __**"Never mind, I'll kill you or your illness will!"**__ America kept mocking England. England just sat there, taking all the insults and mocking in. England thought one thing. "I've lost it."_

America came back into the room with a fast food bag. He unwrapped a hamburger and started eating it, and then he said amongst the chewing, "Oh, England, there's one for you." America unwrapped England's hamburger and put it on the Brit's head. After America finished his 14 hamburgers, he went and retrieved a thermometer and checked England's temperature. 40.5 Celsius. America didn't know the metric-Celsius measurements, so he retrieved a thermometer that showed Fahrenheit. "104.9, Holy crap England." America said dumbfounded. "I'll call Japan." Thus America ran out of the room and grabbed the phone and dialed Japan's number

"Hello, Japan speaking."

"Hey Japan, it's 'Murica"

"Hello, America-san."

"Hey can you come over, England is sick."

"Physically or Mentally?"

"Uhhhhhh…. Physically."

"I'll be right over."

America hung up the phone. "Why would Japan ask if England was mentally sick?" America decided to go and check-up on England. America walked up stairs and grabbed a chair and set it next to England's bed and sat down in the chair. America just wanted England to open his eyes… Seeing England there, motionless, pretty much lifeless, America couldn't wait till -

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ENGALAND-SAN'S DOOR?!" America answered with some guilt, "He locked it…" Japan walked up the stairs and into the room and stood next to America. Japan took the burger from England's forehead and set it in America's hands, then went to go get a damp towel. Once Japan came back, the burger was gone. Japan thought, "America-san sure does eat **_REALLY_** fast…" "How long has he been like this?" Japan asked curiously. "Maybe an hour or so, he was on the phone with me before he passed out." America replied. Japan decided to tell America what happened earlier today. "America-san, can I tell you what England-san acted this morning?" America lifted his head. "You will _really_ tell me Japan? Sure." Japan took a deep breath and said "England-san was in the car this morning, after 2 minutes he tensed up. I looked over at England-san and asked if he was alright, but he didn't respond, so I touched his shoulder, and he didn't flinch. I started to turn England-san to see his face, but it wasn't what I expected. England-san had a terrible fear on his face, then I started shaking him to wake him from his daze, then he said "America, why?" I stopped, and then he woke up, scooted away from me and apologized." America was shocked by what he heard. "D-did I create that fear for England?" Japan answered "America-san, I do not know, I'm not telepathic." America gazed over at England. All the sudden England woke up. HE looked over at America and Japan. He sat up and asked "Why are you two here?"

A/N

THIS MIGHT BE THE WORST ONE YET...

So I found out I forgot to capitalize July last chapter…

Why America says his name is 'Murica is because my friend thought it would be funny.

Well, found problems for Japan and England, central London chopper vs. plane explosion.

Japan air planes withdrawal.

Yes I pay attention to news and read a awful lot of history, I may not put chapters up every day, but I do write down everything that comes, all this is written down in a journal, except for the A/N… like I said I share most of England's problems in this story… so it **_might_** seem more realistic. WELL NEXT CHAPTER SOON TO COME!


	3. Japan and America Sick as well

England gets out of the bed and walks out of the room, well at least tried, until America's hand grabbed the Brit's wrist. America let go, seeing England's face, and then Japan quickly strides over to the ill ex-British empire. "England-san are you okay?" "Yeah, you can leave now." America decided to speak up. "I'm not leaving until your door is fixed." "What? None of my doors are broken." England looked straight at America. "Well….. to get in here I broke down your front door." "WHAT. Tell me you're lying." England looked at America, and you could see the anger boiling up in him. "I'm not." England shot up and started choking America and yelled "YOU BLOODY WANKER, I TELL YOU NOT TO COME AND YOU CAME AND BROKE INTO MY BLOODY HOUSE! YOU'RE A GIT AND ALWAYS WERE AND ALWAYS WILL BE A BLOODY GIT!" Japan just sat there looking at England. Soon after England calmed down and banished America until he fixed the door, Japan thought for a second. England did look cute sleeping; maybe he could stay and take care of him. Japan wanted to, and he will until England banishes him. Japan started blushing at the thought of him and England… alone. "Japan, you're blushing, don't tell me you're sick as well." Japan looked up surprised. "No, no not at all….. well maybe, I don't know." "Japan… Come here." England waited until Japan made his merry way over to him. England felt Japan's forehead and noticed. "Bloody hell Japan, you're ill, I will let you stay here until you are better." Japan sighed in relief; he didn't have to leave his friend after all. England walked downstairs and saw America. He had already fixed the door, but he was just sitting on the couch, waiting for England. "America, I degree you are no longer banished." [Periwinkle: Degree, Kate, seriously! Mint: Shut up she's doing the best she can before she has to leave. Periwinkle: OH well…. Kate: Mint you are so kind. Mint: Thank you.]

America shot up, apparently pleased that he's no longer banished, but England saw. England slapped his hand on America's forehead and America complained, of course, but England found out. America is sick also.

Japan is sick.

America is sick.

It's like he didn't have work or anything. [Periwinkle: REAT! English sarcasm! Kate: BELT UP.] He decided to call China. He did create medicine regularly. At that England picked up the phone and dialed China's number.

"Hello, China speaking."

"Hello China, It's England."

"Oh, you."

"Belt up, I need your help."

"For what, aru?"

"To take care of America **_and_** Japan."

"Japan! What did you do to him !?"

"I did nothing; Japan has a fever and a terrible cough. I'm letting him stay at my place until he is better."

"I AM ON MY WAY JAPAN!"

A couple hours later, China and France came over. Once England opened the door and saw France he said "China, you come in and France, go get hit by a bus." China walked past England and went to the bedrooms, while France is downstairs, keeping the newly repaired door open to complain. "But Angleterre , When I heard Amérique and Japon was 'ere I just melted knowing that they might 'ave to eat your discusting food ! " England just stared at the French git and spoke. "You Git, I would be kind and let them eat their own cuisine." France sighed and said "THANK GOD!" France managed to slip past England and ran to America's side.

A/N

Alright. I'm Kate. Surprise.

Mint is a green, ok let's just say it, mint green fairy. Periwinkle is a blue fairy, quite a git, (Periwinkle: HEARD THAT!) and a sister to mint as well. Dewdrop is orange, Violet is purple, Rose is red and Ray is yellow. All Fairies.

I'm so sorry it's short.

Dewdrop: Hey Kate, It's time for you to leave.

Kate/me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TO SHORT

Periwinkle: TO BAD, get to moving you b***h

Mint: PERIWINKLE!

Violet: This is hilarious to watch.

Rose: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

Ray: STOP FIGHTING!

Kate/me: Everyone, BELT UP!

All fairies: NO!

?: Hey Kate, why are you talking to yourself?

Kate: Huh?


End file.
